Heat Wave
by lauren diane
Summary: Elizabeth Webber has a fantasy...R&R PLZ!


Heat Wave  
  
By Lauren Diane  
  
Rated: NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! I know, feel sorry for me!  
  
Summary: Challenge Answered---Elizabeth's fantasy  
  
Author's Note: Now, this takes place before their first kiss, but it's in the summer because I like summer better (that's why everyone should live in the south)!! Ric still lives at Kelly's and Liz still works there.  
  
~*~  
  
The humidity hung in the air like a blanket of clouds, choking the breathe out of her as she walked to the door. She flipped the sign around announcing to the world that Kelly's was closed for the evening. She hit the light switch on the wall and made her way back to the counter with only the dim glow from the kitchen to illuminate her way.  
  
When she reached her destination, she retrieved her handkerchief from her purse and began to dab the sweat off of her chest. Her father bought her the hankie when she was in grade school because she said she wanted to be just like him. However she could never approbate blowing your nose on a piece of cloth that you later stashed in your pocket or handbag, so she used it wipe away perspiration from her skin like the heroines in her favorite movies.  
  
She loved the heat. Small droplets of sweat dripping down her cleavage formed by the tight, cotton blouse she wore made her feel sexy and exotic. It was a nice change from the innocent angel, Elizabeth Webber.  
  
"You're here awful late."  
  
The husky voice drew Elizabeth out of her thoughts. Her eyes darted to the man standing in the doorway. She caught her breath when she saw his attire. His usual business suit was replaced by tight Levi blue jeans that hung right below his side divots and a white muscle tee that clung to his--- she could only imagine---rock hard form. She could see sweat beads glistening his beefy upper arms.  
  
"My, my. Ric Lansing without his suit. I do believe this is a first for me." She ran her tongue along her lower lip and smiled seductively. She tried to maintain her cool when she saw his hungry eyes drift to her breasts that strained to spill over the top of her shirt.  
  
He slowly made his way to the counter smiling at her, before taking a seat. "Bobbie had me helping her move storage things to her attic all day. I figured this would be more suitable for hard labor."  
  
"Well..." She eyed him seductively while making her way to his side of the counter. "...wasn't that nice of you?"  
  
She heard him take a deep breath when she came to stand in front of him, resting her small hands on his upper thighs. "Very, very nice." His hands raised towards her shoulders, but before they came into contact with her, he lowered them quickly taking another deep breath.  
  
Elizabeth's face lit up with a wicked smile. "Well, then. I guess it's only fair that you get a...reward." She positioned herself between his legs and lowered her head until her lips were less than an inch from his. "What do you say?"  
  
"I...uh..." he swallowed hard. "A reward sounds great."  
  
Elizabeth smiled one last time before running her tongue across his lips. He took one more deep breath before throwing his arms around her waist, dragging her against his hard chest, and devouring her lips into a feverish kiss that left them both gasping for air. He expertly explored her mouth with his tongue while using his hands to thrust her lower body against his erect manhood.  
  
Ric eagerly pulled her skirt to her waist and forced her panties to fall to the floor. Elizabeth climbed onto his lap and began to move her wet heat against the ever growing bulge that pressed against his tight jeans. They both threw their heads back and let out loud moans in unison.  
  
"God, Elizabeth. I've wanted you ever since the first time I met you." Ric growled before capturing her lips again.  
  
Elizabeth broke away. "I'm all yours."  
  
Ric grunted loudly, ripped open her shirt, and threw it to the floor. He smiled, please. "No bra?"  
  
She smiled devilishly. "Too much work." She pulled his shirt over her head and let it fall to the floor before bringing her lips back to meet his for another passionate liplock.  
  
Ric left scorching kisses from her lips, down her neck, until his mouth met her right nipple. He sucked on it until it became hard and swollen before taking interest in the left side of her chest. Elizabeth let her head fall back and loud moans escape her lips.  
  
"I want to be inside you." Ric breathed heavily when his eyes met hers again.  
  
She tried to smile between bursts of heat exploding throughout her body. "Then what are you waiting for?" She reached her hands between their waists and unhooked his button allowing his hard member to escape the confines of his jeans. She smiled up at him. "No boxers or briefs?"  
  
She felt a small rumble of laughter shake his chest. "Too much work." He kissed her again and pulled her down onto his erection.  
  
Elizabeth's lips broke from Ric's and her head fell back in pure pleasure. She let out a loud moan as jolts of ecstacy flew through her body. They began to move against each other as Ric captured her right breast in his mouth again. His tongue violated her nipple and his hands roamed her back. She felt a heat rise in her body and grow with each thrust that Ric made inside of her. And just when she was about to explode...  
  
"You're here awful late."  
  
The husky voice drew Elizabeth out of her fantasy. She looked up to see Ric standing in the doorway wearing jeans and a muscle tee. She fought a seductive laugh.  
  
"My, my. Ric Lansing without his suit. I do believe this is a first for me."  
  
~*~The End~*~ 


End file.
